


All for One, One for All *(Human! Minecraft Hostile Mobs x reader)*

by DraconicArachnid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Love?, Multi, i dunno, i honestly don't know, uh?, what is there to add?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicArachnid/pseuds/DraconicArachnid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Minecraft was an everyday activity for you. Every time you'd wake up, straight to the computer you would go, you couldn't get enough of the glorious game, Minecraft. Although, one day a beam of light burst from your computer, blinding you for what seemed like hours. Then, as you regained control of your body, you were instantly greeted by the wondrous world, one barren of a mass of civilization. This world was to become your new home, this is where you belonged, but you sure as hell didn't notice the company that is to come.</p><p>(Also on QUOTEV.com, I'm the original owner, JavaBeast, so please don't try to report me.  )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story on Archiveofourown, so please excuse me if I have any mistakes............also, most of my stories may or may not be taken from Quotev, so don't fret, it's not stolen!

Second P.O.V//Author's P.O.V

  
        Crunch Crunch Crunch went the ground beneath you as you explored the vast land of Minecraft. You were eager more than usual today, sifting through every nook and cranny for the most glorious items possible. Although without much luck.

  
        You decided to check around the man-made mines you built earlier, I mean, what if you missed a vein of diamond? Or perhaps some precious mob spawners? You couldn't take up the chance of loosing those items, not today, however.

  
        So there you ventured, toward the deep depths of the moist tunnels of the barren cavern, then deeper and deeper you went, exploring every inch, every crevice, for at least some kind of item! Down, down, down you went further towards the bedrock, you were beginning to loose hope until....

  
        "Ah-ha!" you shouted with triumph as a glimmer of hope sparkled through your (E/C) orbs. There, gleaming in a majestic aura of blue was a slightly strange artifact settling on a strange stone pedestal. You didn't heed the new object's strange appearance, only thinking of it a the update's new items, if there were any.

  
        Without a second thought, you scurried toward the blue, polished stone, slicing and dicing a certain pesky mob in your way. What was it supposed to be? You didn't install any sort of mod so it HAD to be from the new update, right? Wrong.

  
        Anyways, without a warning, you mined it greedily. It took a surprisingly long time to mine, 15 seconds to be exact. You had thoughts that it could be linked to obsidian, but you shoved it away as nonsense. All you wanted was the strange, metallic stone that glimmered in the smoky lava's dim light.

  
        As it broke, and captured in your inventory like a magnet, you let out a howl of accomplishment, you didn't even care if it was worthless, it was beautiful and you could just imagine it sitting on your makeshift desk in your cozy home. Who knows if it was rare or not, it's a trophy and you couldn't help but puff out your chest in gratitude, letting your cursor rest on the item's strange appearance.

  
        Thinking that was enough for the day, you headed back home and made a special chest for the stone, so you could make a proper pedestal for it. You decided to plan this out for dinner, hearing your mother's calls from downstairs. You didn't want to leave the premises of your virtual home, but dinner was calling you, and food always comes first, for the most part.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a network of ideas filled your mind the screen of the assumed crashed game grew brighter and brighter by the second.

Second P.O.V//Author's P.O.V

  
        After the long and delicious dinner you took a rest in your computer fortress once again. This time to watch an assortment of Youtube videos to relieve your need for entertainment. Though you yearned to see what that blue, gleaming stone was all about, its beauty met no ends and you would do anything to see it again, er, most things.

  
        You decided enough was enough and shut down the video you were currently watching, feeling a slight pang of regret of the loss of your current entertainment.

  
        "I have to know what that strange object is," you whispered to no one in particular and exited out of Chrome/Internet Explorer/etc.. You took this opportunity to double click onto Minecraft which was practically calling you to examine the stone. You were curious enough, and decided tonight was a good time, for there was no school tomorrow, or the next day, so there was no need to fret.

  
        Taking the mouse in hand you clicked upon the only world on screen and leaned back as the world began to slowly, but quickly load. There you were, in the same spot as before, and took no time to grab the stone from the chest.

  
        You were tinkering around with the strange object before taking it in your pixel hands and right-clicked. Another bad mistake. The screen was wiped clean of any color except the blinding light of only white.

  
        Groaning and moaning you sat up and banged your fist on the petite PC, hoping that an aggressive approach would work best. Nothing. You didn't expect much, and it wasn't much surprising to say the least.

  
        As a network of ideas filled your mind the screen of the assumed crashed game grew brighter and brighter by the second. Finally realizing the computer's strange manner you took the mouse in hand and clicked rapidly about the screen. Well, you were slightly grateful that the mouse worked/moved, but the screen just kept getting brighter and brighter.Panicking with unbearable stress you shook the PC in your hand only to get a beam of light, focused directly on you, to hit your face with such force, you closed your eyes to not risk any sort of blindness. You would be saddened if such a state were to occur.

  
        Though as things seemed to not be getting any better, your body felt stiff, numbing every muscle and bone, you fell forward, head first, into the wooden desk.

  
        Lights out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the world heeded my questions, a digital, translucent words appeared in front of my eyes, causing me to fill with shock and fall backwards in surprised. A unknown, masculine voice boomed around the mysterious world.
> 
>  
> 
> "Welcome to Minecraft," the man said, repeating off of the white letters in front of me.

First P.O.V//Your P.O.V

  
  
        I woke up with a grunt, nothing could compare to the large headache in my head. I couldn't help but rest my hands on the sides of my head and rotate it with a pop. Where was I? It wasn't my room, for there was something even more soft under my feet than what my room's floors had.

  
        My eyes adjusted to the bright, blinding light and I gasped in pure awe as I took in my surroundings. There was no civilization whatsoever, just a vast amount of greenery, and I had to say, it was beautiful. Waters streamed down a single mountain in front of me, creating a light blue river swiveling towards some unknown destination. Everything seemed alive. There was so many trees, some even adorned with bright, red fruit, and everything was just so green and lively! 

  
        I shakily got up and giggled and spun around and around, listening to the sounds of nature, but stopped at the sudden thoughts of where I was. How could I have gone from my comforting home to this wild terrain?

  
        Then, I remembered, the stone. There had to be a coincidence, right? First I right-clicked with the stone in hand, the game froze, and then some beam of light knocked me out. Well, maybe not entirely. I must've passed out from panick, but it wasn't that bad to make me do such a thing, but then, how did I get here? This wondrous place filled with an endless amount of green shrubbery and mountains.

  
        As if the world heeded my questions,  a digital, translucent words appeared in front of my eyes, causing me to fill with shock and fall backwards in surprised. A unknown, masculine voice boomed around the mysterious world.

  
        "Welcome to Minecraft," the man said, repeating off of the white letters in front of me.

  
        "H-Hello?" I called, trying to get an answer, unfortunately the voice continued to repeat of the next set of words.

  
        "Everything you need to know about your situation or ordeal should be located in a book in front of you, which should appear soon."

  
        "Wha-?" I tried to say but another stone pedestal appeared in front of me, holding a flawless book with gold letterings of the word 'Minecraft' clearly written on the cover with a picture of an assortment of tools.

  
        "You should recieve a bag with all the neccessities to start you off with. This includes a wooden axe, pickaxe, sword, 5 wooden logs, 10 torches, a bag, and a small amount of bread for hunger. I advise you to collect more food than what you have now, since this is not enough to feed you for more than three days," the man continued.

  
        Next to the pedestal appeared a leather, black bag that looked quite similar to a school bag. I still stood there in shock, wondering if this was a dream or perhaps more than a simple dream.

  
        "Well, go on," the voice said again, catching me off guard and putting me out of my trance.

  
        "A-Alright," I said to the voice, knowing he could probably not hear me. This was a lot of pressure to put on me. It's like your parents coming up to you, throwing you a bag of war supplies, and saying 'you're going to war today, get going, darling' as you just wanted to eat that only sandwich in the back of the fridge that no one bothered to eat.

  
        You hesitantly grabbed the bag first and slung it over your shoulder and wrapped the other strap around your other arm. Then you grabbed the leather book and protectively pushed it against your chest like a teddy bear.

  
        "Good, good!" the voice boomed in gratitude, "Now get going, fellow miner, you don't want the mobs to eat you alive tonight, do you?"

  
        A sweat bead formed against one of my temple and trailed down my cheek. I shook my head vigorously and raced off, not knowing a single place to go or how this was going to end. I just needed to survive, and that's all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>         I could've cried then and cheered for the mercy that was granted upon me if it wasn't for the deep growl of a zombie right behind me. Deciding it wasn't time to slack off, I ran yet again to the sanctuary I hoped to live. The zombie didn't even hesitate to chase after me, wanting me dead for sure.

First P.O.V//Your P.O.V

  
  
        I huffed and huffed, gasping for air, I didn't know what I was doing, I just needed to find shelter. It was getting dark out, just to make me even more scared than usual, considering the monsters that roamed at night.

  
        I ventured through the thick forest trees, pushing away shrubs and weeds as I felt my confidence lower more and more. I couldn't survive the night, wood swords were useless unless upgraded into something better. I should've spent my time mining for cobblestone and iron, but I was confused, what else was I supposed to do? Hurdle up in a ball and scream for help until my throat grew hoarse. 

  
        No, I didn't want to think so lowly of myself, so I just ventured on, no matter what were to happen. If I couldn't find any shelter or village, why the hell not just protect yourself? That or either do the easier way, climb a tree, build shelter (which I didn't have the supplies to do so), or dig a deep hole enough to cover my body. I hated being in squished/crowded spaces, though, and didn't feel like the world is crashing down on me, I'd rather fight than do so. It's also a bad idea if a block were to fall on top of me if I were to do so.

  
        If I climbed a tree, it would work, but not for long. Who knows how smart these mobs can really be? They had to at least notice me in a tree, and that'd be the end of me if something were to drag me from it and more than likely kill me. It was hopeless to put all your trust in a tree, anyways. 

  
        Caves were also an option, and were actually a pretty good option, but pretty bad as well. Mobs live in there, and they weren't exactly happy-go-lucky when someone steps an inch on their 'territory'. 

  
        My best option, for now, anyways, was to wonder around aimlessly until I could find something I could call a 'home'. Unfortunately there was nothing of the sort, and my hope began to vanish through the thick fog that began to form. Night was coming faster than I thought. 

  
        This time panic turned into fight or flight. I raced through the forest, stopping anywhere that could be called home, but it was false hope. Until finally, I was granted with the lovely sight of a village, half a mile away.

  
        I could've cried then and cheered for the mercy that was granted upon me if it wasn't for the deep growl of a zombie right behind me. Deciding it wasn't time to slack off, I ran yet again to the sanctuary I hoped to live. The zombie didn't even hesitate to chase after me, wanting me dead for sure.

  
        I cried out in pain as my foot dug into a hole. I fell forward and grunted as the air was taken out of me from the crash. I groaned, eyes growing hazy and reached a shaky hand toward the comfortable lit village. I didn't want to give up now, or I could die in some stupid way. I could do this.

  
        Well, maybe not.

  
        When I tried getting up, my foot would give up on me a sharp pain following, making me scream attracting even more mobs. The zombie was getting closer than I thought, and I needed to get toward the village, no matter what.

  
        This time I crawled, heaving as I couldn't get there as quickly as I hoped. I was doomed, I was going to die, wasn't I? I shed a tear, but hissed at my timidness. I gave up and became a sniffling mess. What was I to do?

  
        A loud thump was heard and I turned my head in shock. There, where the zombie was to slay me, lay that of a corpse and a proud man above it. "Are you alright?" said the man as he let out a hand for me to grab.

  
        I took it without another word, nodding at his question whilst vigorously wiping away the tears. I wobbled in his grip and he noticed this. "Hey, we should get some ice on that. Come on, we've got lots of different healing agents for that," he smiled and lead me towards the village. I almost fainted by the thought of almost dying. I felt so grateful for someone to help me. 

          
          
        


	5. Chapter 5

First P.O.V//Your P.O.V

  
  
        The man who saved me, Steve, took me back to the village. Fortunately, he was able to support my weight and the monsters on the way back, which there were so few as they were all hording around the villagers' houses. 

  
        "Come on, it's just up here," Steve said pointing to a small, but spacious house on the east. 

  
        I wobbled along with his pace and gripped his shoulders for support. He looked back at me with a tinge of concern on his features.

  
        "Hey? You alright?" he paused to gaze down at the now bruising ankle that began to form. "Do you need to rest?"

  
        I shook my head 'no', but was almost invisible due to the dark abyss that surrounded us. Steve shook his head and wrapped a arm around my neck and gently pushed me along until we were in the artificial rays of the torches above the man's wooden abode.

  
        "Here, you go first, I'll protect you from behind," Steve announced drawing out a aged iron sword shimmering purple with magic.

  
        I whispered 'ok' as I opened the wooden door, a creek resounding around the spacious area, and guided my way inside and carefully stumbled in until I fell on the recluse's couch and turned over with a heavy sigh. 

  
        A bang was heard as the man who saved me entered and locked the door. He paced towards me and knelt down to examine the foot.

  
        "There's a little gash on your ankle but I can fix it with a little bit of gauze and linen wrap I picked up from the villagers," he smiled and got up to go to you supposed his storage room, if he had one.

  
        A few minutes later, he came back with a leather satchel, similar to mine but brown and miniature. He opened it up to reveal an assortment of remedies that I supposed were also from the villagers as well, but could have been from his doing as well.

  
        Steve set down the bag and took a bottle of clear water and carefully washed the gash, not a grimace on his features from the mess he was making nor the gash that slowly oozed blood. Satisfied with the cleanliness, he patted it down with a wool towel. Taking out a few more essentials, he pressed down the gauze and wrapped it with the itchy wrap.

  
        "It may feel uncomfortable, but it should do the trick in a few days." Steve said with a sigh of relief, "Good thing I was there to help you, or you'd be in the jaws of those disgusting mobs out there."

  
        As he said so a loud thud resounded throughout the house, indicating a intruder was trying to break in. Steve only chuckled at the the thud as he put away the remedies and walked back.

  
        "Don't worry about them, they won't be able to get an inch across these wooden premises," his voice rung out from within the other room.

  
        I let out a deep intake of breath, my eyes glued to the door as another thud was heard.

  
        "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll cook something tomorrow, but unfortunately I'm low on supplies right now," he said again as he entered the room I was in. He was rubbing off his watered palms with a dry towel. 

  
        "Alright," I shakily agreed as he smiled back and began to blow out the torches around the room.

  
        I listened to his boots thud against the floorboards as I shut my eyes cut out the moans from the hungry monsters that lay outside these borders. I wished I was home, but how could I get home if I didn't know where home is?

  
        I sniffled and shuffled a little for comfort, and not that much longer, a darkness invaded my vision and I had no more control of my muscles. Goodnight.....  


  
        


	6. Chapter 6

First P.O.V//Your P.O.V

  
        I awoke with a jolt to the sound of banging. Scared it was another zombie, I covered my head with the covers that Steve must have provided me with last night.

  
        "Oh? You're awake?" announced a familiar voice. I peaked up from the wool covers to see the shaggy, brown hair I was accustomed to.

  
        "Steve?" I called for reassurance and received a almost muffled 'yep' from the other side of the room.

  
        I studied him, noticing his partner, which was a wolf with soft grey fur and a puffy white underbelly. Along with him was the corpse of a skeleton boy, or so I assumed.

  
        "What are you doing with...... _it_?" I asked pointing to the mob. 

 

  
        I stared at it for Steve hadn't answered yet. He only stared down at the creature too.

  
        "What? This thing?" Steve said pointing to the pale creature with features that looked so  _human_.

  
        "Yes. That thing," I deadpanned.

  
        "I found him laying next to a tree, unconscious, I decided this was a nice chance to study the being," he explained.

  
        I looked at the skeleton and studied it's features. Pale, albino, and carrying outer-garments that looks very similar to that of a skeletons', which made sense.

  
        "Unfortunately, however, he got burned on the way back, but I don't think it's  _that_  bad, right?" Steve continued.

  
        Noticing the black, crispy patches of skin I felt a sense of pity. It was living, was it not? But that did not revise my current feelings of the species.

  
        "You could've covered it," I said as I studied the black blotches.

  
        "I didn't want to take the chance for the mob to wake," he explained.

  
        "Then go," I commanded. "It might wake soon.

  
        "Alri-," Steve obliged but was cut off by a soft groan escaping the creature's lips. We observed, shocked, as the male opened his eyes to reveal red hues that shimmered in the torches' light.

  
        The creature's eyes snapped open, wide, but narrowed at the sight of us, disgust apparent on his pristine features. He let a low growl escape his lips as his eyes locked with Steve's.

  
        Taking extra precautions, Steve drew his sword and readied it in case of an attack, although the only discomforting thing that occurred was the tension from the sharp glares from the two beings in front of me. The skeleton's eyes would occasionally dart in my direction only to lock back in place with Steve's blue orbs.

  
        Until a sigh resounded against the almost barren living room and the skeleton retreated his gaze to put a palm on his cranium. Steve loosened his grip a little, still a bit unsure of the creature.

  
        "Let me go," the mob said his gaze once again drawing up the the blue irises of Steve's.

  
        "No."

  
        "Why not?"

  
        "You might prove to be valuable information," Steve informed and put his sword back in it's leather sheath.

  
        The skeleton hissed a little at this and whispered in gritted teeth, "I'm not some lab rat, you know. I'm just as alive as the two of you."

  
        "But you're a mob, you  _hurt_  us humans and villagers," I said but regretted saying so, as my answer was a bit dull-witted.

  
        "You _hurt_  us, not only that, you  _hunt_  us," the skeleton shot back as his eyes bore into mine. 

  
        A bead of sweat slowly, but steadily, slid down my cheek. I looked to the ground, feeling as though the small war was won by the mob. Come on, he had a point, you know.

  
        "That may be true, but we're just trying to protect ourselves," Steve defended.

  
        "Don't you think we're doing the same?" he hissed.

  
        "No," Steve said stupidly.

  
        "Humans are a bunch of mindless killing machines," the skeleton said with a shake of his head as he got up from his sitting position.

  
        "I'm leaving, no matter what you say," the skeleton concluded.

  
        He glared at Steve before heading towards the door before stopping from the firm hand gripping his attire.

  
        "You're going nowhere, monster," Steve denounced.

  
        The skeleton growled as he was roughly pulled along by the man. The skeleton was frail compared to Steve but put up a bit of a struggle but soon gave up as they passed the living room's door.

  
        Silently studying the sound of footsteps and then the muffled click of the door slamming downstairs, I guessed he was keeping the boy in the basement. Kind of cruel, but it was a mob, why should I give a damn? I couldn't help but feel a tinge of hurt at the skeleton's face as he was forced downstairs to have whatever done to him down there. I couldn't imagine what would happen, but I just hoped the mob would be ok........but it's just a mob, right?  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things couldn't get any worse, a crunching was heard behind me as tears threatened to overflow. Shaking, I slowly looked behind me to see a silhouette of a mob behind me. Covering my head pathetically, I crouched down to wait for my death, but nothing came.
> 
> "Human."

First P.O.V//Your P.O.V

 

Shuffle Shuffle

 

CLICK

 

        A gust of wind hit my face making me turn in discomfort, until my eyes opened and all I could recall was a piece of white outer-garments silently glinting the the moon's wistful rays. Trying to move my numb body I rolled over and fell on the floor. The sound reverberated throughout the room and I winced at the sound, I did't want Steve to be awoken, but I had no reason for why I did't want him awake. 

  
        I hazily tracked through the room as the wind nipped and swirled my torn clothing. Trying to grip the fragments of reality my eyes adjusted and I realized something was off, the door was wide open.

  
        Fearing a mob came in and raided the house, I nervously glanced around my surroundings, fearful for my life and my mental stability. Nothing. I sighed and nervously looked around, still a little paranoid of the whole situation, before heading to the door to close it. Before my hand gripped the wooden door, I caught sight of a white, torn piece of fabric whipping wildly on a uprooted splinter that openly stuck out from the door frame.

  
        Examining the silky fabric, it didn't take long for me to realize who it belonged to. Glancing sharply around the room, I ripped the clothe from its original stasus and cautiously stepped out into the cold, arid environment outside and searched for the source of the owner, knowing quite well that he didn't belong outside the house, for some odd reason. It's not like I cared for his well-being, I mean, he could back stab me if I took my eyes off of him, mobs can be sneaky like that. I couldn't blame them, either, the growing and decreasing population of human kind of upset nature's balance with the lack of trees and the growing housing, I would be mad too, but still, even with that situation at hand I still couldn't pity the creatures, they show no mercy and I just couldn't trust them.

  
        I shivered and wrapped my arms around my torso for warmth. Who could've imagined it would be this cold tonight? I didn't even know where I was going, too, which was kind of perturbing. I didn't even have a real reason to go out here just to search for a mob who is probably long gone by now.

  
        Still, I ventured on, I mean, a little walk wouldn't hurt? As long as I didn't encounter any hostile mobs, I should be ok, right? Not really. The cold was getting to me and not even ten minutes later I was a shaking mess of flesh. Luckily, however, no mobs saw me or even glanced in my direction for the time being, so that was at least a plus. 

  
        As I walked, time passing by like a bullet in midair,  my stomach growled, knowing it was more than enough time to go back, I turned around only to be greeted by a.............totally different path. Panic stricken, I breathed heavily as bad scenarios whipped through my head causing my to double over and start, or try to, think. I knew this was a bad idea!

  
        As if things couldn't get any worse, a crunching was heard behind me as tears threatened to overflow. Shaking, I slowly looked behind me to see a silhouette of a mob behind me. Covering my head pathetically, I crouched down to wait for my death, but nothing came.

  
        "Human."

  
        I looked up, a sense of deja vu overcoming me as I heard it's hoarse voice mumble that one word.

  
        "Speak to me, human."

  
        "Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

  
        It seemed to pause for what seemed to be hours as it's eyes recollected my figure. As if satisfied, it went on again, "You're that girl that was living with that _monster_ , correct?"

  
        I nodded hastily, scared to do something to upset this creature. 

  
        The mob shuffled nervously as the moonlight's rays portrayed it's identity. It was a human creeper, which made me shake even more. It noticed this and seemed a bit uneasy by this.

  
        "S-Stop shaking, human! You'll cause a commotion," it whispered/yelled as it surveyed the surroundings for something out of the ordinary. I almost sighed, knowing straight well that the only one causing a commotion was him.

  
        As if answering my thoughts, the mob crouched down to my level and inspects me carefully before murmuring loud enough to where I can hear, "What are you doing outside? It's unsafe to venture from you abode, you know."

  
        I nodded, not knowing what to say and waited for him to continue.

  
        "What are you doing out here, anyways? If I were some other mob, I could've killed you already," the mob said with slight distress. "That would be bad, wouldn't it? How could you think of straying from your home?"

  
        I glowered and looked at the ground, hoping he wouldn't see my expression. "I tried finding......a  _f_ _riend_."

  
        "Is that really?"

  
        I nodded and looked up, why did I have to show so much hatred into something that was just like me?

  
        "Well?" it said motioning for me to say something.

  
        "Uh, yes?" I nervously replied.

  
        "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

  
        "Uh, s-sure," I paused, thinking if I should tell him my identity or not. "I'm...."

  
        "Hm?"

  
        "My name's (Y/N)..."

  
        "Hm, (Y/N)? We don't hear that around here that often, quite unique in these parts," he muttered with a finger on his chin. "My name's Creeper."

  
        "Creeper?" I said with a small chuckle but shut my mouth in fear of the consequence.

  
        "I know, I know, a bit original, but I don't have a specific name, I wasn't given one," he said as his face scrunched up in thought.

  
        "I'm sorry for laughing," I muttered uneasily.

  
        "It's alright, you're lost, aren't you?" he said, changing the topic yet again.

  
        I nodded and fumbled with my fingers a little, "Yes."

  
        "I think I know a place for you to stay for awhile, I'm not sure where your companion lives, but I do know where a abandoned house is. If you want, I can show you," he offered, standing up with a silent grunt.

  
        I hesitated but stood up as well.

  
        "Is that a yes?"

  
        "Sure, why not?" I responded. He smiled lightly at my reply and gestured for me to follow him.

  
        "Don't worry about the mobs, I'll  keep them off of you, but some, like me, just won't care, so don't be too scared, alright?"

  
        I let out a sigh and nodded a bit too cheerily, he chuckled at my expression and continued to walk as I followed closely behind.

(TIMESKIP)

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

        After walking for awhile, Creeper stopped. Noticing the change in pace, I stopped to and glanced in front of me to see the commotion. In front of me was a old, grizzled building made of plain Oak wood and some cobblestone foundation for looks. I wasn't that impressed, it seemed rushed and had petty workmanship, but I knew it'd be fine for now, but thoughts raided my mind that caused me discomfort. What if Steve saw me gone? How would he react? Would he be distressed, or would he just go on with his normal life? I shook these from my thoughts as the mob in front of me turned around to talk.

  
        "Here it is!" he grinned but it lowered as he continued, "I know it isn't much, but this is where I've been staying for the time being, but if you want, I can make some room for you too."

  
        "Nah, its fine Creeps," I said with a lopsided grin. "As long as I have shelter, I think I'll be fine."

  
        "Alright, it's settled. You can look inside, if you want, but there isn't anything out of the ordinary in there besides a few abandoned chest filled with absolutely nothing," he offered.

  
        "I think I just need some sleep, it's been a bit rough this past day or two," I muttered as I rest the palm of my hand on my forehead, motioning my drowsiness.

  
        Creeper nodded and helped me inside and brought me into a small, neat room at the back of the house. "Here, this should do for awhile, if you have any problems, I'll be in the room opposite of your's, alright?" he smiled and I nodded my head. His smile didn't falter as he closed the door, leaving the room once again pitch black. I shuffled uneasily in the itchy, wool blankets. Yes, I have been here for more than a day, but I still couldn't get use to the fact that there are these new creatures roaming around trying to kill me, I'm just lucky that Creeper wasn't one of them, but still the though of him betraying me kept crossing my mind. Shaking off the thoughts once again, I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. I just had to wait, and everything would be fine, right?


	8. Chapter 8

First P.O.V//Your P.O.V

  
        I groaned, it was morning yet again. Nudging off the sleep, I sat up groggily. Looking around, I panicked, noticing everything was different, but soon realized I was picked up by that kind fellow, Creeper. I sighed, trying to relieve my worried breaths, and popped my back from the stiff position I lay in last night.

  
        Before I could mutter a curse under my breath as light shown in through the cracks of the pale, clear glass window, I sniffed the air as I noted hungrily of the smell of food. Creeper was honestly a life saver, I had the misfortune of leaving my bag back at Steve's house after I searched for that one mob, if rules were like creeper's, named Skeleton, or maybe even Skelly for the humor of it (:3). 

  
        Getting up gingerly, due to the heavily fluctuating mental fatigue I was experiencing at the moment, I opened the door to observe the almost foreign smell of food, it seems like I haven't eaten in days.

  
        It was definitely sunny out, considering the blinding rays that lit up the house as it lacked artificial light, but it made me giddy, happy even, to explore or just recline outside, even if that was a completely absurd idea. 

  
        Finally finding my way around the house to a old kitchen, but very clean might I add, I spotted Creeper, grin and all, carefully cooking what looked to be pork chops in a furnace.

  
        I grinned at the scent, not even caring if there was a 'hostile' mob in front of me at the moment. Before I could leave from my current intrusion, however, Creeper spotted me.

  
        "Oh, hey, good morning, I didn't really expect you to be up so early, considering you were out like a light the last time I checked on you," Creeper said as he motioned me to sit down at a makeshift table from the previous owners. I obliged.

  
        "Eh, I usually wake up at this time anyways," I admitted with a silent yawn. Creeper chuckled at this a little and dowsed the flames after a few moments in the furnace.

        I settled down in the seat some more to get comfy as creeper set a wooden bowl with a soup-like consistency in the middle swirling around like a miniature typhoon as it slopped and gurgled at the sides.

  
        "Are you sure?" I asked, gawking at the bowl hungrily.

  
        "Hm? You mean eat? Sure, go on, I didn't make extras for it all to go to waste," he said and grabbed yet another wooden product from the counter. He set a wooden spoon by the bowl but paused as hi face scrunched up in self-contained humor. 

  
        "Don't make a mess, will you?" he asked as he watched me chug down the meaty substance without the assistance of the utensil currently set beside me.

  
        "Al--right," I gurgled between gulps. _How disgusting,_ I admitted mentally as I set down the damp bowl for cleaning, _Eh, I was hungry, could you even blame me?_

 _  
_ I sighed happily as I reclined in the uncomfortable but pleasing wooden chair. 

  
        "You sure are hungry," he observed. I nodded sheepishly at the comment.

  
        "Sorry, I haven't ate in quite awhile, I couldn't help myself."

 

        He chuckled and got up to set the empty bowl on the counter to further clean it.

  
        After a moment of awkward silence, Creeper spoke, "Hey, there's that was bugging me lately, care to answer it?"

  
        "Uh, sure, what is it?"

  
        Creeper seemed to pause, as if thinking it was appropriate or not and continued, "Well, we don't see many people around me, I mean,  _your_  species, besides the villagers and Steve, but how did you get here?"

  
        I paused, trying to find the right answer. "Uh, I just got here after doing.....something, I can't really remember what happened but I was playing a game, Minec-."

  
        "Minecraft?" 

  
        I nodded, "It's just like this, except virtual. Honestly, I don't know how I got here, or how to get back to my original home, everything here seems kind of........primitive and unreal."

  
        He stopped to think for a moment, finger on his chin in thought. He didn't say anything, but instead, got up and walked towards the doorway.

  
        "H-Hey! Where are you going?" I exclaimed in confusion. 

  
        "Going to get more coal, I ran out after the meal."

  
        "Well, I don't want to be in your way, but maybe can I come too? It's boring being cramped up in a house all day," I asked as I got up as well.

  
        He hesitated but nodded and gestured for me to come along. I accepted giddily and caught up to him. I wanted to experience this in my view, not some virtual character's view. 

  
        Before we could exit the small residence, however, Creeper led me to a small basement underground in which he handed me heavy, but durable cobblestone pickaxe.

  
        "Sorry it's not much, I don't go out that often due to...," He stopped his sentence short and continued to dig through the large chest.  
        "Due to what?" I asked, curiosity peaking my interest.

  
        "It doesn't matter, we need to hurry, day doesn't last forever, you know," Creeper assured but I knew it was something more. "Here, take this, it will help collect more items."

  
        Creeper handed me a bag, much like the last one, made of black leather, and it's appearance very similar to a school bag instead of a satchel. I looped my arms through the straps and adjusted the light-weight bag and headed for the stairs where Creeper was going.

  
        "I have torches, just in case, so here, take some, if you need more, just ask," he offered and gave me ten torches. The torches floated, defying the physics of gravity, and after a few seconds later pulled into my grasp where it was stored inside the backpack.

  
         _Cool,_  I admitted wistfully as my eyes shimmered at the foreign phenomenon in front of me.

 

        After a moment of stupidly admiring the strange, gravity-defying object, Creeper dragged me outside, telling me he wanted to show me his 'special spot' to mine. I was curious and followed him as the house became more and more distant in the horizon of the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! This is horrible, I can't believe I'm even publishing this, but whatever, here you go, deal with it for another week, I need some damn rest..... >.


	9. Chapter 9

First P.O.V//Your P.O.V

          
        It seemed like forever until we got to the 'special spot' that just ended up being a large cave, which I didn't mind, but it was a bit unnerving considering the circumstances of surviving or not, and I didn't want to think whether or not I could respawn or not, since I didn't want to even try to attempt such a thing.

  
        "Come on, don't worry, most of the time, mobs usually stay clear of me," Creeper assured and pat my back for support.

  
        "Most of the time? That doesn't sound too assuring," I admitted sourly as my eyes bore into the empty abyss.

        "Well, here, not sure if this'll do any good, but at least it'll do something, right?" Creeper said as he handed me a cobblestone pickaxe. I took it without a second thought and gripped it with all my might until it turned a sickly pale white coloration.

  
        Creeper smiled at my uneasiness and waved his hand to signal me to follow him. I obliged hesitantly, and cowered behind him, sword stiff in my greedy paws.

  
        "Uh, yeah, sure," I said as I followed. Before Creeper could say something else, I shrieked and stumbled forward and landed on the hard rock below. I hissed in pain and cupped my hand around the knee.

  
        "Oh, I should've told you to be more careful," the male nervously chuckled with a hand sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Here, remove your hand, please," he continued and gingerly unwrapped my shaking hands from the wound.

  
        I squeaked seeing the crimson blood ooze from the gash as it trailed down my leg tainting it red. I observed the underside of my hands noticing the red stained that as well.

  
        Creeper hissed in slight worry as his gloved finger rest on the outside of the now irritated injury. "Here, follow me, luckily there's a small pool of water over here."

  
        I followed him, and indeed, there rest a fairly large amount of crystal clear water, even adorning a few fish who scurried about, scavenging for food.

  
        Creeper took out a wool rag from his front jean pocket and rest the rough fabric into the water before taking it out and ringing the excess liquid off. Heading back, he lightly damped the moist towel onto the gash, making sure to clear off any remaining red liquid and applying a fair amount of pressure.

  
        "Do you want to go back? It's not bad, but I don't want you to get uncomfortable along the way," Creeper asked as he dabbed the cool cloth onto the wound as I hissed lightly through gritted teeth.

  
        "N-No, I'm fine, let's continue."

  
        "Not with it out in the open like that, here, wrap this around there and it should last for an hour or two, possibly even more," Creeper said and handed me another rag, except free from any watery substance.

  
        I did as I was told and wrapped the itchy fabric around the irritated, red-ish tinged wound before standing up and stomping my foot on the ground. As I observed the now stained fabric, I spotted the linen from earlier, feeling a slight pang of sadness, though it left as quickly as it came. I was quite surprised the bruised ankle was doing well, I did feel it at times, but I never noticed it until now.

  
        "Let's go, I don't want to waste any more time, and please," his eyes locked onto mine, "be more careful," Creeper smiled with a tinge of concern. I nodded hastily and Creeper got up from his kneeling position and headed to the barren, or so I hoped, cave. I didn't doubt there was a few monsters down there, since they usually were swarmed about the darkest areas of the underground or even in the dark abandoned houses scattered about the biomes.

  
        This time as we ventured downward, I wasn't clumsy enough to trip (luckily) and after a solid thirty minutes or so, we stopped to take a rest by a mildly large pool of lava. The area was steamy, which I was confused as why we rest here in the first place, and I couldn't help but wipe off the sweat that formed on my brow.

  
        I took a deep breath, Creeper settled next to me, and leaned my back against the hard, stone wall. I let my sword clank to the floor, not caring if the high pitched noise resonated against the corridors of the large cavern.

  
        "Out of all places to rest, why here?" I asked as I evened my uneven breathing pattern.

  
        "Uh, sorry," Creeper replied sheepishly, his back against the warm, moist wall as well.

  
        I paid no mind to the rest of the silence that followed, only welcoming the blissful emptiness of the cave. I couldn't help but close my eyes after awhile, but opened them back up at the sound of rustling close by.

  
        Startled, I shook Creeper rapidly. He responded with a groan, but his eyes opened groggily. When I got his attention, I placed one of my fingers up to my ears to signal a noise from nearby. He nodded, seemingly understanding of the matter at hand and got up to kneel again, just in case if matter got any worse.

  
        As time seemed to tick by as my head pounded anxiously, before the I felt a hand clamp onto my mouth. I screamed, my voice muffled by the stranger's hand and tried hastily to break free before a soothing, but somehow strange voice called, "Hm, a human? Don't see them around that often."

  
        I tried to protest but my words were not heeded by the stranger. Although Creeper piped up in a rather angry tone as he hissed, "Leave us alone."

  
        "Ah, but I can not do that, this human will make a fine feast for me," the stranger said as I continued to struggle, but all to vain.  
        "What do you want, then, filthy cave spider?" Creeper replied with a angry sigh.

  
        "Nothing really, just here to tease a pathetic welp such as yourself and the stupid human," the person replied in a raspy voice and finally he came down from his hiding spot, which apparently was the ceiling, but from further inspection, it was from a small hole on the side of the wall, which I didn't yet notice until now. Strange.

  
        As hinted in Creeper's statement, the person had the appearance of a cave spider, small, petite, and carrying a malicious grin that didn't waver from it's pristine features.

  
        "Ooh~! What a beauty~!" the cave spider exclaimed in excitement as it's short, choppy, sapphire blue hair tilted to the side with it's posture. From the appearance, the cave spider, it's age to ponder, looked quite like a boy, although it's features adorning a feminine hint but with some boyish features too.

  
        I blushed at it's statement and averted my eyes the other way, but before it could, the spider's fingers lifted my chin, forcing my gaze to linger on it's appearance, quite boyish indeed.

  
        "What's your name?" the spider asked. I didn't respond.

  
        "Leave us alo-," Creeper hissed but was shushed by spider. 

  
        "Shut up, I want to know her name," he hissed back.

  
        "U-Uh," I stuttered before finally saying, "(Y/N)"

  
        Not only did the spider look intrigued, but Creeper as well, since I didn't fully introduce myself since then (If I did, sorry, my mistake). "(Y/N), huh? Nice name for a beautiful lady such as yourself," the spider flirted. I couldn't help but let my face flush a deeper red.

  
        "U-Uh, mind telling m-me your name, maybe?" I asked, my eyes still locked onto the intruder's appearance.

  
        "Oh, yes! The name's Briar," the spider greeted. I couldn't help but wonder why Creeper's name was just Creeper but shook the thought off since it was quite irrelevant. 

  
        "Briar?" 

  
        Briar nodded giddily but frowned, "Too bad I couldn't have brunch, though."

  
        I pitied him a little, and looked up at Creeper a little. Creeper scowled, obviously knowing my intentions.

  
        "No."

  
        "How come, Creeper!? Please?" I asked as I glared at him, but my eyes softened due to my slight timid nature.

  
        "Didn't he just say he wanted to  _eat_  you?" 

  
        "Wha-? I was just joking!" Briar said in mock hurt, hand over his heart as he faked a flabbergasted appearance, "Why would I do such a thing?"

  
        Creeper sighed, hand set firmly onto his forehead.

  
        "Please? I promise I'll keep an eye on him! It's just one meal, he must be starving all the way down here," I said, my change of attitude startling me slightly.

  
        After a moment of silence, Briar impatiently awaiting his reply, Creeper sighed, "Fine, but make sure he doesn't destroy my house or kill someone, or something."

  
        "Yay!" Briar shouted in triumph. I smiled and I got up, as did Creeper, and we headed home.


End file.
